


biggest, ugliest, most vicious

by jinwoosmile



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwoosmile/pseuds/jinwoosmile
Summary: Prompt: MJ is alone at the dorm for whatever reason, and he hears a bug.





	

Myungjun has always had a tendency for exaggeration. It’s no small part of the humor that makes him the happy virus. 

So when he says that he saw the biggest, ugliest, most vicious cockroach in the world, one tends to take it with a grain of salt. But when he says he _heard_ the biggest, ugliest, most vicious cockroach in the world, well, then it’s hard to even believe him.

“Cockroaches don’t make _noise,_ ” Bin said incredulously. “That’s ridiculous. _You’re_ ridiculous.” 

“Respect your elders!” Myungjun snapped. It was a bit hard to take him seriously when he was standing on their couch, only half dressed, clutching a flyswatter in front of him like one might a baseball bat.

Bin snorted, toeing his shoes off in the entryway and dropping his bag on the floor. “Suppose you did hear a bug,” he said. “How do you know it was the biggest, ugliest, most vicious cockroach ever if you only heard it?” Bin shuffled into the kitchen, going to hunt in the fridge for something to eat. He’d been sent to the dorm to see why Myungjun wasn’t back at the company building from taking a quick shower at the dorm, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get a snack while he was there.

“Yah! That’s where the noise came from!” Myungjun shouted. Bin threw him a look over his shoulder, and continued towards the kitchen anyway. 

“I can’t believe I’m gonna have to tell Jinjin-hyung that you’ve been gone so long because you think you heard a bug,” Bin mumbled, pulling the door of the refrigerator open.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing!” Bin called pleasantly. “Whose kimbap triangles are these?” he asked, picking one up and turning it in his hand, looking for a name. There was a few moments’ silence, and then Bin noticed a weird clicking sound. Rolling his eyes, Bin put the triangle back and instead picked up some pizza wrapped in tinfoil. “You’re not going to fool me, hyung,” he said, more concerned with unwrapping the food than Myungjun.

“That’s not me,” Myungjun hissed from the living room, and the clicking continued even as he spoke.

Bin looked up and towards the living room, confused. Myungjun’s eyes were huge, and he was staring at spot somewhere over Bin’s shoulder. “Look,” he whispered, pointing at the wall with the fly swatter.

Brow furrowing, Bin slowly turned around to see what Myungjun was pointing at.

Bin has not always had a tendency for exaggeration. It’s no small part of Myungjun’s humor that has always driven him mildly crazy.

So when he says that he saw the biggest, ugliest, most vicious cockroach in the world, one tends to ask him what it looked like. But when he says he _heard_ the biggest, ugliest, most vicious cockroach in the world, well, then one realizes that they have the biggest, ugliest, most vicious cockroach in the world to kill. And one wishes that they weren’t the leader of a group of boys afraid of bugs.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](http://www.jinwoosmile.tumblr.com)


End file.
